


GSA (except for the 'straight' part...)

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: A group-chat of Mystic Falls gays without immortals, vampires, werewolves and witches.





	1. WELCOME

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not funny but please enjoy!

** Damn_Salvatore added Stef_S, goodgirlElena, Bonbonbennett, carebear, tylockwood, mattyblueeyes and Jeremy_ to a groupchat **

** Damn_Salvatore named the groupchat 'My Bitches'  **

**Damn_Salvatore:** hey

goodgirlElena renamed 'My Bitches' to 'Squad'

Jeremy_: You're so fucking white Elena I cant

goodgirlElena: rude

Stef_S: guys, can we not fight?

tylockwood; y am I here?

Jeremy_: you know im wondering that too

Damn_Salvatore: Little gilbert!

tylockwood; ur so gd petty

Jeremy_: fuck you

carebear: Elena, Bonnie, do you want to go for coffee?

Jeremy_: where? starbucks?

carebear: sure! are you joining, baby g?

goodgirlElena: no, Car, he's being a bitter ass

goodgirlElena: Tyler put him in a bad mood

tylockwood: how can just my presence piss him of?

Stef_S: So, we are fighting on the groupchat already?

Jeremy_: I know, it's astonishing how quickly you can piss me off

Jeremy_: @ Lockwood not you Stefan

tylockwood: did u just call me Lockwood

tylockwood: so gdm petty

Jeremy_: your such an asshole

mattyblueeyes: have you two fucked yet?

Jeremy_: …..

Jeremy_: what?

tylockwood: im straight wtf

Damn_Salvatore: so is spaghetti until it gets wet 

Jeremy_: I would never stoop so low 

Jeremy_: Even I don't hate myself enough for that 

mattyblueeyes: okayyyy


	2. BROTHERS JFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus just...didn't need this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so some of you guys wanted this.... (for some reason) 
> 
> SO ENJOY!

**Klaus_ added Stef_S, tylockwood, Lusciouslucien, Kold and _Elijah to a groupchat.** Klaus_: THIS IS A CALL OUT GROUPCHAT Klaus_: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COMMITTED THAT KIND OF SIN Klaus_: E L I J A H Kold: wait Kold: so precious older bro Eli did something??? Klaus_: Y E S Klaus_: ELIJAH Klaus_: WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU Klaus_: WE CAN'T PUNISH YOU IF YOU'RE NOT HERE tylockwood: y am i hear? Klaus_: TO HELP US tylockwood: well im in the middle of smthing Klaus_: GET YOUR DICK OUT OF LITTLE GILBERT'S MOUTH AND COME SHAME WITH US **< tylockwood has left the groupchat  >** Klaus_: EXCUSE MEEEEE Lusciouslucien: what did Elijah do???? Klaus_: OH LOOK FINALLY MY ONLY FRIEND Kold: gtg see you at home? Klaus_: N O Kold: Why not? Klaus_: BECAUSE ELIJAH IS GOING TO BE THERE Klaus_: AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE IDBWIDJWISJ U G H AND HE WAS MY FAVORITE BROTHER TOO Kold: mine too then Klaus_: R U D E Kold: see you at home brother

Lusciouslucien: ...so are you going to answer my question orrrr?  
Stef_S: sorry to interrupt, but why am I here?  
Klaus_: oh.  
Klaus_: I'm sorry love, you must've been on my recent searches.  
Stef_S: it's okay, can I give you some advice? Lusciouslucien: getitinNik  
Klaus_: of course you can, Love  
Klaus_: shut up Lucien  
Stef_S: I don't know exactly what happened with your brother (you've been kinda vague on that) but I just know that you really have to love them no matter what, okay?  
Stef_s: My brother accepted me after I came out as pansexual (I didn't know he was bisexual then) and Stef_S: I caught my older brother having sex with his boyfriend Ric on a couch in our living room sooo you kind of have to accept everything.  
Klaus_: Stefan?  
Stef_S: yeah?  
Klaus_: Thank you.  
Stef_s: of course. But this is getting a bit awkward so, I'm going to go. But DM, if you want?  
Klaus_: yes, absolutely, I'd love that!  
Stef_S: okay!!! Cool!  
< Stef_S has left the groupchat >  
Lusciouslucien: NIK IF YOU DON'T GET IT IN-  
Klaus_: he seems nice  
Klaus_: I like him  
Lusciouslucien: GET IT IN OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU Klaus_: Make me???  
Klaus_: You can't make me do anything!  
_Elijah: Niklaus?  
_Elijah: I apologize; you may have seen something you would have been better without seeing but I hooe you may be able to understand. I am pansexual and bave been seeing him for quite a while and after a date, admittedly, we became slightly reckless and this is how I believe we ended up in this situation. I hope you understand, and are okay. I love you, Niklaus, always and forever.  
Lusciouslucien: ELIJAH OVER HERE WRITING A BOOK Lusciouslucien: wait, fuck,  
Lusciouslucien: did you walk in on them?????  
Klaus_: yes, Elijah, I get it. We are okay  
Klaus_: Just...why Oliver???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked, or what you'd like to see more of! Please, be nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, if you comment!


End file.
